Some electronic systems include one or more programmable devices, such as Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs). A typical FPGA comprises a semiconductor device having a plurality of programmable circuits formed of configurable logic blocks capable of being set to create different logical relationships. Using an FPGA within an electronic system affords the ability to reconfigure one or more logic blocks to alter the FPGA and hence the operation of the electronic system. For example, the ability to reconfigure the FPGA affords the opportunity to fix defects (e.g., “bugs”) discovered after manufacture and distribution of the electronic system. Moreover, the reconfigurable nature of FPGAs allows for re-programming to add new features and capabilities to the electronic system.
While there presently exist fault-tolerant methods for re-programming FPGA, such methods lack simplicity and require additional external components. For example, one technique requires the use of use multiple external memory storage elements and selectively programming one for use only if the verification process is successful. Another technique severs to implement a local CPU that can receive and verify the programming data before forwarding such data to the FPGA or its associated memory storage element. Another method commonly used to provide code updates for field programmable devices necessitates the use of field replaceable memory elements. In order to update the operational code for these devices, the equipment must be removed from service to replace the memory elements. Yet another technique requires a physical connection to external programming equipment to provide field programmable memory elements with updates. This manual method requires supervision because a power interruption mid-way through the programming process would cause the programmable device to read incorrect data from the memory storage element.
Thus a need exists for a technique that provides for fault-tolerant programming of a programmable device within a system that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.